The present invention relates generally to the field of garbage disposals, and, in its most preferred embodiments, to the field of garbage disposal sink attachments.
Ordinary stainless steel sinks have existed for many years. More recently, sinks have become available in a variety of colors to match various kitchen interior designs. While colored sinks often enhance the appearance of a kitchen, an ordinary stainless steel sink flange of a garbage disposal frequently sticks out like a sore thumb when installed in a colored sink. The typical garbage disposal is supplied with an ordinary stainless steel sink flange. When installed, the ordinary stainless steel sink flange does not match the colored sink and, therefore, detracts from the overall appearance of the sink.
One method of achieving continuity in color between the sink and the disposal sink flange is to replace the ordinary stainless steel disposal sink flange with an appropriately colored replacement sink flange. There are, however, many problems related to this course of action. Many garbage disposal assemblies are relatively difficult to disassemble and reassemble with new sink flanges. Furthermore, many consumers are unable, or unwilling, to engage in a task which is usually quite unpleasant and requires an extensive amount of time. Therefore, the various problems relating to disassembling and reassembling garbage disposals render this option impractical for many people in many environments.
There is, therefore, a need in the industry for an apparatus which solves these and other related, an unrelated, problems.